The Touch Of Love (RE WRITTEN, CHANGING PLOT!)
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: Sumiko is back! and she got a lot stronger than she was before (Sequel to Wizard in Love (Will be posted someday ))(Starts from the Oración Seis's Arc) Gray x Sumiko (OC) ,and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I fixed this story, so enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Sumiko Is Back?! &amp; Allied Force!**

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy, I trust you to join the allied force" Makarov demanded as Lucy stared at him in shock while Gray and Natsu cheered. Suddenly, their cheering was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened as everyone turned around to see a lavender haired girl who's looking around the guild with amaze. Everyone was shocked and unable to speak until Natsu broke the silent

"Mikorin!" Natsu yelled as he run towards the girl while preparing his fist to punch her

"Natsu?!" Lucy asked in shock as she watched the girl grabbed Natsu's fist and twisted it around to his back

"I surrender!" Natsu whimpered out

"... Nice to see you too, Natsu-chan" Sumiko smiled

"Natsu was whimpering!" Lucy exclaimed

"That'd be Mikorin for you!" Happy said

"Wait- Can it be you're Sumiko from the sorcerer magazine?" Lucy asked

"That's her" Gray said

"The real thing?!" Lucy asked "First Mirajane-san and now Sumiko-san?!"

"Miko-chi! You're back!" Mirajane yelled in excitement as she hugged the girl when she walked towards them. Sumiko hugged Mirajane back and smiled at her before pulling back "I'm back... and I bought some souvenirs?" Mirajane took the bag from Sumiko as she literally skipped down towards the master.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Gray laughed as he walked towards her and Sumiko stared at him "What? No hello for me?" he asked

"You've gone for a month and I got no hug?" Gray asked while smirking and extending his arms, Sumiko laughed lightly before hugging him "I'm back" she snuggled onto him as he kissed the top of her head and chuckled "Welcome back"

"I never grew tired of you two" Mirajane cooed as Gray and Sumiko blushed while pulling back from each other

"Eh? Eh? Wait a minute!" Lucy interrupted "Don't tell me you two were like... together?!"

"Correct" Mirajane answered when the couple stayed quiet and blushed

"Juvia has lost!" Juvia cried out as she fell to the ground

"J-Juvia" Lucy sweat dropped

"Ehem..." Makarov cleared his throat to catch their attention "Sumiko... thank you for the... uh, souvenirs. Anyway, since you're here... I want to send you on another job again. Can you?"

"Sure" Sumiko smiled

"Great!" Erza exclaimed

"... Er-chan" Sumiko said "...Long time no see"

"I could say the same" Erza said as she slammed Sumiko's head onto her armor

"Oi, oi, Erza" Gray said as he pulled a dazed Sumiko away from Erza

"Sorry, I was being too excited" Erza said "Now come on, we're going"

After saying goodbyes to the rest of the Fairy Tail's member, they got into the carriage that took them into the meeting's place.

"This place decor is seriously creepy..." Lucy muttered as they entered the dark building

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus" Erza explained

"Him?" Gray sweat dropped "I-I'm not so good with him"

"Hm?... Why is it?" Sumiko asked

"It's better if you didn't know it" Lucy shuddered

"... Is that so?" Sumiko asked

"Well, well, let's not go there" Erza said "He's powerful enough to give our Master a run for his money, despite..."

"I see..." Lucy sweat dropped

"A-Are we there yet?" Natsu who's sitting on the floor asked

"Yes, we're here, Natsu" Happy stated

"Yes, you've arrived!" A voice said as they turned to the voice

"Arrived!" Erza, Lucy and Sumiko looked towards the stairs

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome!" The voice said

"Welcome!" the other echoed

"Fairy..."

"Fairy!"

"... Tail..."

"Tail!"

"Folks!" the voice said reveling three man, Hibiki, Eve and Ren "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"We are..." Hibiki started

"The representatives chosen" Eve added

"From Blue Pegasus" Ren finished

"Trimens!" They all said

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!"

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night!"

"Blue Pegasus's Trimens?" Lucy asked in disbelieve "H-How cool! And the one called Hibiki... He's always at the top of the "I wish he were my boyfriend" ranking in Weekly Sorcerer! That Hibiki Laytis!"

Hibiki chuckled and winked at them as Lucy turned to Natsu who was leaning to the wall with a shirtless Gray "Crap! I forgot to put on clothes!"

Lucy stared at her friends and sighed "Those guys? Not a chance"

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice " Hibiki suddenly appeared in front of Erza

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve asked as he kneel in front of Erza

"Now, come this way" Ren said as he led Erza to a chair which was prepared by Hibiki and Eve

"Have a hot towel" Hibiki offered before he sat next to her

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked as he sat beside Erza

"No..." Erza said

"We have cake. How about some?"

"I'll pass"

Sumiko stared dumbfounded at the man and look over to Lucy who's already seduced by Ren. Suddenly, Hibiki appeared in front of her and winked at her

"You're beautiful as ever, Sumiko-chan" Hibiki said as Gray twitched in annoyance

"Ano..." Sumiko blinked in confusion as Hibiki led or should we say drag her to sat in the middle of Lucy and Erza before he along with Eve and Ren bowed in front of them

"Spend tonight with us... forever!" they all said in unison as Erza and Lucy sweat dropped while Sumiko just continue to stare at them

"Guests... Stay right where you are" another voice spoke as they glanced at the stair

"W-What's with that silky smooth voice?" Lucy asked as they all stood up

"Ichiya-sama!" Ren exclaimed

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stuttered

"It has been quiet a while, Erza-san..." Ichiya greeted

"D-Don't tell me, you're joining us?" Erza shivered

"I've longed to see you, My Honey!" Ichiya said "Ichiya here, at your service!"

"My Honey?!" Lucy and Happy asked in shock

"Erza is.." Happy said

"Shaking!" Lucy added as they watches Ichiya slides down

"What an unexpected... reunion!" Ichiya said "Wasshoi!"

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" Ren, Hibiki and Eve asked to Erza as they bowed at her "How rude of us"

"I deny it with all my might!" Erza glared

"Clean up! We didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya ordered

"Right, boss! Right, boss!" the trimens said

"Ara...? Weren't they calling him "Ichiya-sama" before?" Sumiko asked

"Right?" Lucy added

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy noted as Ichiya turned to them

"I've heard about you" he said "Erza-san... Sumiko-san... Lucy-san... and the rest"

Ichiya started to sniff before making a pose while pointing at Lucy and Sumiko "Excellent perfume!"

"You're freakin' me out, you know" Lucy shuddered while Sumiko yelped slightly and hid behind Gray fearfully

"Sorry, I can't handle him either" Erza said

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toy!" Gray glared as he held Sumiko closer "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?!"

"You men can go home now" Ichiya said as Gray twitched

"Thanks for coming!" The trimens said

"They send posers like you on an important mission?! I could wipe the floor with you!"

"Try us!" Ren challenged

"We're strong!" Eve added

"A fight?! Let me join!" Natsu said eagerly

"Stop it you two!" Erza scolded

"Gray-kun" Sumiko said as she tugged Gray's shirt to stop him and the next thing they know, Ichiya was punched by Erza which sends him to the front door. Suddenly, a person stopped Ichiya's head and freeze it "This is quiet the greeting" the person said "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?!" Gray asked in disbelieve

"Gray!" Lyon asked as shocked as Gray is

"So you joined a guild?!" Natsu noted as Lyon scoffed and throw Ichiya which making him bounce. Gray pulled Sumiko along with him to avoid Ichiya's body before turning angrily towards Lyon "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He started it" Lyon replied

"What do you think you're doing with our General?" Ren asked

"How awful" Eve added

"I think all men men should just leave" Hibiki glared

"Oh? But there's a woman here as well" A woman said as the carpet started to move "Doll attack! Carpet Doll!"

Lucy who's thrown to the side yelled in frustration "Me?!..." She stood and looked at the magic and remember something "And wait... this magic is?" Lucy asked as she heard a woman laughed and revealed herself "Sherry! You also joined Lamia Scale?!"

Sherry laughed lightly "I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me" she said "And please, forget who I was in the past"

"Make up your mind!" Lucy sweat dropped

"For love, I've been reborn" Sherry smirked

"More perfume for me" Ichiya said as he skipped towards her

"Stay back! Or I'll stab you!" Erza said while pointing a lance at him

"Lyon!" Gray growled as Sumiko looked between them

"Gray!" Lyon growled back before he averted his eyes to the lavender haired girl beside Gray. Lyon's eyes quickly sparked as Gray pulled Sumiko to him "Don't ever think about it" Gray glared as Sumiko confusedly stood between them

"Try me" Lyon smirked

"Stop this!" A voice yelled as the all turned around "We're making an alliance to defeat Oración Seis! There's no time to fight" He added

"Jura-san" Sumiko's eyes gleamed as she literraly skipped towards the man who quickly realize her and smiled before patted the girls head when she reached him "You've grown, Sumiko-dono"

"You known each other?" Lyon asked

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale... Rockiron Jura" Hibiki noted "Another ace, huh"

"Another ace? Who's the other one?" Lucy asked

"Sumiko-chan..." Hibiki answered as Lucy, Sherry and Lyon gaped at Sumiko who's tilting her head in confusion

"Eh?" Sumiko asked

"Who's he?" Natsu asked

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy said

"Just like Mikorin?!" Natsu asked

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as Lyon, Sherry and Lucy's eyes widen in surprise "She is one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints?!" they all asked in unison

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered. All that's left are the people from Caitshelter-"

Suddenly, a little girl comes in and falls while screaming as everyone turned to her

"Ittai" She mumbles before getting up

"I'm Wendy Marvel, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet you all" She said

"Onna?" Gray and Lyon ask

"A little girl?" Sherry and Lucy ask

"And now, all four Guilds have gathered" Jura said

"You're just gonna ignore it?!" Gray ask

"But seriously... what's Caitshelter's thinking, sending a little girl for a big mission?" Sherry ask

"Ara? She is not alone, Miss too-much-makeup" A cat come in

"... A cat...?" Sumiko questioned

"Looks like it" Gray nodded

"The same as Happy" Natsu notes

"Did she just... talked?" Sumiko blinked

"She just talked" Lucy nodded

"Too much makeup? How cruel" Sherry said

"That's her problems?" Lucy ask

"Carla? You followed me?" Wendy ask

"Of course!" Carla said

"A cat?" The trimens finally ask

"Delayed reaction?!" Lucy said

"A-ano... I can't fight at all... But I can use a lot of Mahō that can support you all... So... so please don't leave me out" She mumbles while shutting her eyes close and when she open her eyes a pair of beautiful blue eyes were gazing into her eyes as Wendy silently screamed and backed down

"S-Sumiko-san?" she stuttered as Sumiko crawled closer to her. Wendy sweat dropped when Sumiko's face was literally in front of hers

Sumiko tilted her head and smiled slightly "...Nice to meet you, Wendy-chan"

"S-Same goes to you, Sumiko-san!" Wendy quickly bowed her head as she watches Gray pulling Sumiko up and sighed at her while patting her head

"Ah~ It's Sumiko-san, Carla! It's really her!"

"She is as nice as I thought she'd be" Carla looked up to Sumiko in amaze

"Now then! Let me explains the plans" Ichiya said while posing

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy ask

"I would explain about them but first, I will inspect the bathroom's perfume" Ichiya said before walking towards the bathroom

"Hey, don't go smelling up the toilet!" Gray yelled.

Once he returns, he explains that the Worth Woodland, which is north from their current site, is where the Nirvana lies. The Trimens explain that Nirvana is said to be a destructive Magic, one which was sealed away by the elders many years ago. They plan to attack the Oración Seis, who are looking for Nirvana, and they are introduced through Hibiki's Archive. Hibiki explains that it consists of Cobra, the Mage that uses poisonous snakes, Racer, believed to use Speed Magic, Hoteye, the Mage that will kill anyone for money, Angel, the Mage who peers into your heart, Midnight and Brain, their master.

Their power is said to be so immense, each one of them can take down a single guild by themselves. Therefore, the Alliance decided to use their numbers to their advantage. The plan also consists in finding their base, and destroying it using the Magic Bomber - Christina. This Guild is so dangerous, the alliance is not even opposed to murder, all for the sake of peace.

"So, Are you ready?!" Jura ask

"This is so dangerous" Lucy said

"Yosh! I'm now all fired up!" Natsu said before running outside and destroying the door

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy yelled as all of them run out to the front door

"Oi, oi..." Ren sighed

"How awful" Eve said

"At least open the door..." Hibiki sighed

"We have no choice... Let's go!" Erza said

"Man, that idiot. Let's go Sumiko!" He said before grabbing her hand

"Eh~?" She blinked as she continued being dragged by Gray before Lucy started to cry and they all started to run

* * *

"You're so slow, everyone" Natsu said while running up ahead. Suddenly, Natsu stopped when Christina passed him as Gray bumped into him and Gray, Natsu and Sumiko falls down

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu ask

"Don't just stop like that, aho(Idiot)!" Gray said while helping Sumiko to stand up and everyone stopped before looking up to the sky. Christina, following them in the sky, is then attacked by several explosions until it falls out of the sky and they all gasped.

"What happened?" Lyon ask

"... Someone is coming" Sumiko stated as her eyes glowed

Gray nodded and turned to Natsu "Natsu" he called out

"Got it!" Natsu nodded

"Sumiko, I need you to go and find Jura" Gray said as he held her shoulders "Do you understand?"

"...What about-"

"Don't worry about us" Gray smirked

"Leave it all to us" Natsu added as Sumiko nodded and ran into the woods

"Be careful everyone they're coming" Gray said

"Hai!" Everyone said. Six person emerged through the smoke

"They're... Oración Seis!" Lucy noted

"We've see through your plans" Angel said

"What?!" Lyon said

"Impossible!" Hibiki said

"You're trembling... I can hear it" Cobra said

"I think one of them is asleep" Lucy noted

"Oi..." Natsu said

"Yeah.." Gray said

"Now we don't have to find you!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they run towards them

"Do it" Brain said

"Okay" Racer said as he quickly run towards them with an amazing speed and kicked Natsu and Gray

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy called out

"Eh?" She see one more of herself beside her

"Baka" The pretender said before defeating Lucy

"What? Why? Me?" Lucy said

"Sherry!" Lyon said as he and Sherry run towards Hot Eye

"I see that, yes!" Hot eye said before attacking them

Racer then sends the Trimens flying with his kicks and his speed, and Erza takes on both Racer and Cobra, but Cobra's ability to hear people's thoughts puts her at a disadvantage. Natsu tries to attack Midnight, who is sleeping, with his Fire Dragon's Roar, but the spell goes around him without even making contact. Racer then appears behind him and finishes the job, while Gray is defeated by Angel. Erza attacked Cobra and she got bitten by cobra's snake and falls to the ground with the other

"Trash, you should all vanish from this earth" he added before pointing his crane at them before forming a violet magic and starts casting Dark Rondo.

"What is that magical power?"

"This is bad" Ren said

"Dark Rondo..." He stopped when he sees Wendy

"I-incredible..." Said an injured Hibiki

"These guys... Are strong" Gray added

"What's the matter brain? Why have you stopped the spell?" Racer asked

"Someone you know?" Cobra asks

"There's no mistaking it... You're Wendy" Brain paused "The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden of the Sky?" Gray and Hibiki questioned

"What's that?" Wendy asked panicked

"What does that mean?" Happy asked

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've got nothing to say... er... PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I fixed this story, so enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Oración Seis!**

"There's no mistaking it... You're Wendy" Brain paused "The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden of the Sky?" Gray and Hibiki questioned

"What's that?" Wendy asked panicked

"What does that mean?" Happy asked

"I didn't expect to see you here" Brain said, "Looks like we're going to pick up a nice present"

"Come!" Brain said as a green energy comes out of Brain's crane and goes towards Wendy before capturing her

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy yelled in surprise

"Wendy!" Carla said as she and Happy chased Wendy

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu yelled

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye said as he clasped his hand, causing the ground to melt? (A/N: Sorry... I don't really know what it means)

"Wendy!" Carla called out as Wendy manages to catch Happy's hand

"Ah? What?" Happy asked

"Hey, you!" Carla yelled before Happy and Wendy disappear along with the green energy

"Wendy!" Carla yelled, "Happy!" Natsu cried out

"I have no more need for you trash" Brain said "Begone!"

"Dark Rondo!" He said as the same green energy comes to attack them

"Get down!" Hibiki said before grabbing Lucy

"Lucy-san!"

"Sherry!" Lyon said before he grabbed Sherry

"Ah! This is Lyon-sama's love" Sherry said dreamily

"Rockiron Wall!" Jura said, suddenly appeared as some pillar comes out from the ground and formed a shield

"Just barely in time" Jura sighed

"Jura-sama!" Sherry called out happily

"Is that Sumiko?" Gray said while pointing at a girl who's lying on Jura's shoulder

"I know it's rude... but she is a slow runner, so I carried her" Jura sweat dropped "She not taking this seriously"

"Yeah, I know" Gray sweat dropped as Jura put Sumiko down to the ground

"...Ano... sorry..?" Sumiko blinked as Lucy just sweat dropped at her

"Damn it! Where are they?!" Yelled an angry Natsu

"They totally got us..." Ren said

"Those guys are too powerful..." Eve added "We couldn't even touch them" Eve said

"Oración Seis... What kind of monster are they?" Hibiki said

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu yelled

"Hang in there!" Lucy encourages "The poison is spreading!" Lucy said

"Ichiya-sama..." Eve said

"I know." He said, "For my honey... Painkiller perfume!"

"Augment aroma!" Ichiya yelled

"Wait... Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy asks

"Our senpai's perfume works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well"

"She's suffering even worse" Gray noted

"What should we do...?" Lucy asked

"Sumiko... I'm so sorry" Erza said

"Eh?" Sumiko tilted her head

"I'm borrowing your belt" Erza said before pulling Sumiko's belt off, which causing her pocket and skirt to fall as Hibiki, Lyon, Eve, and Ren blushed at the sight. Gray growled before standing in front of her

"Lift your skirt up" Gray said while blushing, but still glaring at the four.

"...Why?" Sumiko tilted her head

Gray blushed "J-Just lift it up! Everyone can see your pants!"

"... But... You 've already seen them... isn't it okay for everyone to see it too?" Sumiko asked innocently as everybody blushed and their eyes widen

"B-Baka! Stop saying that! Geez, just lift it up!" Gray yelled as Sumiko paused for a moment before obeying him

"G-Gray... that's so bold of you" Lucy stuttered

"Nice work!" Natsu laughed

"S-Shut up!" Gray blushed as he and Natsu started to bicker while Sumiko looked at Erza

"What are you trying to do, Er-chan...?" Sumiko asked as she watched the red headed woman tied her belt around her arm

"Sorry..." Erza said, "I can't fight like this" she added before throwing her sword

"Cut it off!" She demanded

"E-EH?!" Lucy and asked

"Don't be stupid!" Gray yelled

"Please... Someone..." Erza begged

"Understood" Lyon said before picking up the sword, "I'll do it"

"Lyon-sama" Sherry said

"Lyon! Don't!" Gray yelled

"Do it!" Erza said

"Stop it!" Gray yelled

"L-Lyon, Are you sure about this?" Lucy stuttered

"We need her more than ever" He answered

"Demo..."

"Honestly! You fairies are such weaklings! At this rate Erza-san will die, you know!" Sherry said

"What the heck do you know?" Lucy glared

"This is also..." Sherry paused "Lyon-sama's love"

"If you're going to do it, hurry!" Erza yelled

"Stop it Lyon!" Gray yelled

"Mou! You fairies such a weakling!" Sherry said

"Lyon, don't do this!" Ren said

"You can't hurt a lady's body!" Hibiki added

"There must be another ways" Eve said

"This is Erza-dono's wish" Jura said

"Here I go!" Lyon said before swinging the sword. However, before it reach Erza, Sumiko quickly summoned her sword and blocked Lyon's sword

"Sumiko-chi! What are you doing? You value her arm more than her life?!" Lyon asked the girl

"... Sumiko...chi?" Lucy sweat dropped

Sumiko pushed the sword out of Lyon's hand as her sword disappeared into a light "... I can help her" Sumiko muttered as she took off her belt from Erza's hand and put it back on to her skirt

"I'm counting on you, Sumiko" Erza smirked in pain before she collapse to the ground

"Erza!" Natsu and Lucy yelled. When Lucy was going to run towards Erza, Gray stopped her making everyone to look at Sumiko.

"Wendy can heal her, we should just rescue her" Carla said

"How? She has magic that purify poison?" Eve asks

"... She is a Sky Dragon Slayer" Sumiko said as everyone's eyes widen

"A dragon slayer?" Natsu said in surprise

"Eh?" Carla asked "How did you know that?"

"... I just know...?" Sumiko shrugged "But, Er-chan is hurt... I can do it"

Her eyes started to glow along with her hand, everyone turned to Gray for some explanation

"It was a healing magic" Gray said

"Lost magic?" Jura asked

"No" Gray stated

"But I though healing magic was lost magic?" Sherry asked

"No, she's the only one who can do this magic. Maybe it looks like it's similar to Wendy's but it's not" Gray explained "Wendy's magic is far below from Sumiko's"

"As I expected from her" Jura nodded as everyone watched the poison inside of Erza started to disappear. Sumiko stood up and slightly smiled at everyone "... I've removed the poison" she said as everyone cheered

"Now there's one thing we must do..." Hibiki started

"We'll save Wendy-chan!" Eve added

"And Happy!" Lucy said

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu yelled as everybody cheered

* * *

Everyone had split up into separate groups to search for Wendy and Happy. Fairy Tail's Sumiko, Gray, Natsu and Caitshelter's Carla as one team.

"So, about this Sky Dragon Slayer..." Natsu started "What does she eat?"

"Air" Carla stated

"Does air taste good?" Natsu asks

"How should I know?" Carla rolled her eyes

"How is that different than breathing oxygen?" Gray asks while sweat dropping

"That girl, she volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet you" Carla explained as she glanced at Natsu

"Me?" Natsu asks

"You're also a Dragon Slayer, right?" She paused. "She wants to ask you about something"

"Something to ask me?"

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her her about Dragon Slayer's Magic disappeared 7 years ago." Carla explained

"And?"

"And she thinks that you might know where the dragon is" Carla finished

"What's the dragon's name?" Natsu asks

"She said it was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, if I recall..."

"The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney... Seven years ago..." Natsu said aloud

"Ow" Sumiko muttered as she Carla and Gray passed a tree root

"What?" Gray asked as the stop and Natsu's head hits the root "Oh, that's what you mean" Gray sweat dropped again

"That's it! What about Laxus?" Natsu ask before getting up

"Jii-san told us remember? He's not a Dragon Slayer" Gray said

"Wh-what is this?!" Carla yelled, surprising Natsu and Gray who's quickly turned around; looking up towards the woods in front of them which covered in a dark auras

"The tree's are black?" Gray ask

"This isn't right" Natsu said as Gray turned towards Sumiko who's already staring at the forest and her eyes was glowing

"Sumiko?" Gray asked as the girl turned towards him and tilted her head

"..." she blinked and paused for a moment "Nirvana..."

"What do you mean?" Carla ask

"She basically know almost everything" Gray explained "That's a part of her power"

"Amazing" Carla muttered

"Looks like she notice it, Zatou-niisan" A voice spoke up, the group turned around to see two monkey-like people

"Indeed she is, Gatou-niisan" the other one replied as more monkey appeared around them

"... Which one was older?" Sumiko questioned after all of the monkey... or people surrounded them

"I don't really know for sure" Gray sweat dropped

"H-hey... we're surrounded" Said Carla

"It's because of Nirvana, right?" Gatou said

"It is, Gatou-niisan" Zatou remarked

"Whoa! It's monkeys! We got two monkeys in here, oi!" Natsu cheered

"Ahh! Those guys are from Fairy Tail! It was their faults!" One of them said while pointing at Gray and Natsu

"Friends of the _on'na_ who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou said

"...Did something happens when I'm gone?" Sumiko tilted her head at Gray

"Try not to think about it now" Gray said as Sumiko nodded

"There's another monkey!" Natsu noted

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou said

"Naked Mummy? As in _naked_? But you all wearing some clothes and come on... you're not even a Mummy! You're a monkey for goodness sake" Natsu said

"It's just a name, baka. They're one of the Dark Guilds. Lucy told us about them, remember?" Gray explained

"We're gonna be finished! I thought we were only up against six people" Carla said worriedly

"This guys'll be perfect..." Gray said

"Perfect!" Natsu repeated while mimicking the monkeys

"What are you people saying? We've to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla said

"Run? Don't be silly... they come all this way to greet us... We'll have to force 'em to tell us where their base is!" Gray said

"Sumiko! Do something about this!" Carla turned towards the lavender haired girl and stopped when she see her hand was covered in crystal "Oh god... You're all crazy"

"Wait for us, Happy, Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed

"These's brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou yelled

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oración Seis!" Gatou repeated

"Why did you say it twice?" Natsu ask

"It's over for you!" Zatou said

"What's with these Fairy Tail wizards? Do they really think they can win against this numbers?" Carla ask to herself

"... Of course" Sumiko smiled after a brief pause

"If you want to survive just stick with Sumiko! She is the safest out of the three of us" Gray grinned as Carla hesitantly stared at him before slowly nodded and climb up to Sumiko's shoulder

"Let's get them, really quick, Gatou-niisan" Zatou said

"Get 'em, you lungs!" Gatou yelled as the Naked Mummy members started to attack them

"We sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter..." Natsu said

"...I think both of them was the older ones" Sumiko tilted her head

"Well, whatever... let's get 'em!" Gray yelled as they started to take down the Naked Mummy's members, Natsu attack them with his Dragon Slayer's magic, Gray attack them with his Ice-make magic, and Sumiko attacking using her Crystal Magic

"They aren't half bad, Zatou-niisan"

"Shall we take 'em together, Gatou-niisan?" Zatou proclaimed

"They aren't half bad" Gatou repeated

"Don't repeat it!" Natsu yelled in irritation

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten up by just three wizards? And one of them is a girl" Zatou said, lying on the ground while looking up to the three breathless wizards

"What's with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!" Natsu said breathlessly

"They actually had some fight in 'em" Gray added

"Of course they do! They're an entire guild!" Carla said while sighed in relief on Sumiko's head

"Seriously, what in the world were you people thinking?" Carla sighed as she glanced at Gray "And for the record she is not safe at all"

"I never said she is really safe, I just said she is the safest one... which she was because we're all reckless" Gray grinned as Carla sweat dropped

"Okay, Blabber-ape! Where's your base?" Natsu ask

"I ain't tellin' you, baka" Zatou laughed as Natsu knocked him out

"Okay, Big-ape!" Natsu yelled to Gatou

"You guys sure are crazy" Carla said

"Guest... It's up to you now..." Gatou said before collapsing to the ground

"What?" Natsu ask

"Guest?" Gray ask

"Hey there, flame-brain brat! Long time no see" A voice said as they all turned around and see a guy in a tree branch

"Ah?"

"I really owe you for what you did to me way back there... you damn flies!"

"It's you!" Natsu exclaimed

"Eh?" Gray looked at him, dumbfounded

"Hey ya, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed! How are ya doin'?" Natsu said while waving his hand

"We ain't got that kinda relationship, aho!" the man yelled

"Read the atmosphere, sheesh" Gray twitched "That's the guy who use Lullaby to assassinate Jii-san and the other Masters"

"Oh... I remember! If I recall...didn't I beat the crap out of him?" Natsu ask

"Yes you did! And today, I'll get revenge on you flies!" Erigor said

"A revenge? Sound interesting" Gray sighed

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu grinned

"Y-you people are going to figh more?" Carla ask

"... It's seems they're" Sumiko blinked as the Cat sighed "This is crazy"

* * *

Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, flame brain?" Gray ask while putting his arm around Sumiko's shoulder and Carla sitting on the ground

"G-Good going there..." Carla stuttered out _'So this is the power of Salamander...'_

"... Yeah... it is..." Sumiko suddenly said as she crouched down next to Carla with a smile.

Carla looked at her in surprise "H-How?" she asked

"She is weird, don't think about it" Gray smirked as Sumiko stared at him and pouted "Mou..."

"Hey you! Where are Happy and Wendy?!" Natsu ask while shaking an unconscious Erigor violently, "This is no time for sleeping!"

"Oi, oi..." Gray sweat dropped

* * *

"In here?" Natsu ask while looking down from the top a a cliff "Happy! Wendy!" Natsu yelled

"Wait! There might be enemies in here!" Carla said

Just when Natsu about to scream again, a flash came from below them. Sumiko quickly drop down to the ground and put her hand on it as some Crystal shield formed. A man crashes to the shield and hit the tree as Natsu pointed out at him

"It's him again!" He yelled as the man get up and stands on the branch of the tree

"We'll handle things here. You hurry and go, Natsu!" Gray said

"Right!" Natsu nodded

"You think I'll let you go?" Racer said before coming down to reach for Natsu but slipped because of Gray's Ice path

"Carla! Now's our chance! Use your wings!" Natsu yelled as he turned around and see an unconscious Carla because the fell from Sumiko's head

"...Ara?" Sumiko tilted her head before rubbing the back of her head "Sorry...?"

"Oh, well... get going on this!" Gray yelled before forming a slide-like ice to the bottom

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled before jumping to the slide

"Eh? N-nani?! Sumiko-!" Carla yelled

"Teme(bastard)... you stopped my running" Racer growled

"It looked more like you tripped and fell on us" Gray said

"Tch"

"We can handle you easily! Here I go!" Gray yelled before launching himself but got kicked to the tree, deep inside the forest. Racer quickly kicked him but Sumiko blocked him and he got to the nearby branch

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I fixed this story, so enjoy!**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Dead Grand Prix**

"What incredible speed this bastard has" Gray muttered

"...What speed?" Sumiko questioned as she tilted her head at him

Gray looked at her in confuse "What?"

"My code name is Racer. Faster than anyone. Faster than anything. And all I do is run!" Racer said before looking up in surprise

"He saved them?" Gray asked while looking up to see Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy

"Impossible! Brain should've been inside! How did he...?" Racer ask

"By beating him up, obviously!" Gray proclaimed

"Damn! You're not getting away!" Racer said before running towards Natsu and the other

"Natsu, dodge!" Gray yelled

Sumiko summoned a crystal bow as she aimed for racer and pulled the bow which formed an arrow made out of light before she fires it "...Arrow of light" she muttered out

"The hell?!" Racer yelled as the arrow hit him and explodes which throw him, Natsu, Carla, Happy and Wendy away

"Sumiko..." Gray sweat dropped

"Ara... sorry" she smiled innocently

As Natsu hit the ground, he quickly stands up and ran to catch Wendy before she hit the ground

"Happy, Carla!" Natsu yelled and looks over to see both of the cat passed out. Natsu quickly grab, Carla and Happy before running off

"Damn it!" Racer said before getting up and chasing Natsu

"Ice make: Rampart!" Gray yelled as he created a huge ice wall as Racer hit the wall

"Gray..." Natsu mumbles, turning around

"Go! I told you... I'd get this guy" Gray said while panting

"But you just used too much magic power!" Natsu yelled

"Sumiko is here, you don't have to worry!" Gray yelled back

Sumiko turned towards Natsu and smiled "...Believe in us and go back to Er-chan... Natsu-chan"

"Mikorin... Gray..." Natsu stared at both of them

"Just go, stupid!" Gray yelled as Natsu frowned and turned around to ran away

"You'd better keep Mikorin alive!" he yelled as he run

"You bet I do" Gray smirked

"You bastards" Racer said as he stood up "You stopped my running twice now"

"And it won't be the last time, either" Gray smirked

"At this rate, my name will mean dirt"

"Oh, is that so?" Gray asked

"If I felt like it, it wouldn't be any trouble to catch up with those brats" Racer said before appearing behind Gray and Sumiko

"When did you-"

"But I won't feel satisfied until you two become a history" He said while circling around them

"I'll have plenty of time to catch up afterwards" He said

"I didn't think so, buddy!" Gray said as he attack Racer with his ice magic which Racer dodge easily

"Too slow!" Racer said as he appeared behind them before kicking them away

"Sumiko! Are you okay?" Gray said looking at the lavender haired girl

"... I'm okay" She nodded

"Damn it! I can't follow him with my eyes!" Gray said

Sumiko stared silently as she suddenly pulled Gray towards her to avoid Racer

"Not bad, little girl" Racer said as he stands a few feet from them

"Even if you used up your magic power making those ice walls, I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you" Racer said to Gray

"Say that again, Jerk!" Gray growled

"Come at me as fast as you can" he smirked before lifting his hand

"Dead Grand Prix! Start your engines!" He yelled

"What is that noise?" Gray asked as some motorcycle comes towards them

"Magic motorcycle!" Gray said as he pulled Sumiko closer to him

'_What the hell? A ton of magic motorcycles?' _Gray thought

"The motor show from hell!" Racer said as he get on to one of the motorcycle

"Dance" He said again

"You expect us to ride one of this things?!" Gray ask

"These are machines made to match my own speed" He explained, "Slowpokes can't handle 'em" He said as he rides his bike away

"Well, this just got interesting!" Gray smirked as he turned to Sumiko

"Can you ride one of this thing?" Gray asked

"Eh...? I think so...?" Sumiko tilted her head

"Well, hop on!" Gray said as he lifted Sumiko to ride one of them before he himself, ride the other one

"Ara?" Sumiko blinked as she tried to drive the motorcycle "...Gray-kun?"

"Just follow me" Gray said as he speed off with Sumiko trailing behind him

"This bucking bronco is mine!" Gray yelled as Racer turned around to him

"Oh? Look at them go" He smirked

"Thanks for equipping them with SE plugs!" Gray said as he put the SE plug around his wrist

'_It's definitely though to make sure I don't use all my magic power with this thing. But, I got no choice' _Gray sighed

"Here I go!" Gray yelled

"This is interesting" Racer said "You're challenging me to a race?"

"There ain't no rules, so you'd better be prepared!" Gray yelled as the three of them began to fight while riding the motorcycle

"You two got some nice style for being a goody-two-shoe from an official guild!" Racer noted

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" Gray yelled

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yelled as he fires some ice spears at Racer which he dodge as it make an explosion before they jumped from the cliff

"You're still so slow!" Racer said as they started to fall

"Damn it, it's hard to aim!" Gray yelled as they landed and continue to race

"Crystal Magic: Kesshō no hari" Sumiko muttered before firing some crystal needles at Racer as he dodge it

'_Tch, the boy isn't a problem at all, but this little girl is surprisingly good. I have to eliminate her first' _Racer thought

"Not bad" Racer smirked, "But the Dead Grand Prix has just gotten started!" he yelled as they entered something like a cave

"There! Try getting past this!" he yelled before shooting some red beam at them which creates some explosion

"Kesshō tate" Sumiko muttered out as she extended her hand and formed a shield like crystal

"Damn it! This is nuts!" Gray said as the smoke started to cleared out. The crystal has disappeared as he turned his head to the other direction

"Sumiko are you okay?" he asked looked to his girlfriend who's trying to keep the motorcycle in balance

"... yeah" she nodded

"What's the matter, hot stuff?" Racer asked as he started to fires the red beam again. Sumiko and Gray started the engine again and started to race again

Meanwhile, not so far from Sumiko and Gray place, Lyon and Sherry was looking up

"I wonder what the explosion was just now?" Sherry asked

"A newcomer?" Lyon asked "No..." Lyon said as Racer get pass above them and Sherry gasped

"Lyon-sama! He is?!" Sherry asked

"Oracion Seis!" Lyon said as Gray and Sumiko stopped in front of them

"Lyon!" Gray yelled

"Gray! Sumiko-chi?!" Lyon asked

"Perfect timing! Get on!" Gray ordered

"What?"

"Just get on already!" Gray said

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked as she watches Lyon get on to the motorcycle

"Get on with Sumiko!" Gray yelled as Sumiko stopped her motorcycle

"Eh? Can you properly ride that?" Sherry asked as she stared at Sumiko

"...Pretty much... yeah" Sumiko blinked as Sherry sweat dropped

"Eh?" She asked in surprise

"Just get on!" Gray said in hurry

"Fine" Sherry sighed as she sit behind Sumiko

"Gray, where's Wendy?" Lyon asked

"Natsu saved her" Gray stated

"I see... Impressive"

"Anyway, can you get him? I can't use magic well while I'm drivin' this thing" Gray said

"Why didn't you just let Sumiko-chi drives and then you use your magic?" Lyon asked as they stayed quiet for a moment

Gray blinked and frowned "... That never cross my mind" Gray muttered

"Stupid" Lyon mocked as he chuckled

"Just get him, bastard" Gray rolled his eyes

"Well then, I'll show you how creation magic is done!" Lyon smirked

"Shut up" Gray glared

"Here I go" Lyon said before clasped both of his hand

"Lyon... you're using two hands magic?" Gray's eyes widen

"It's how Ul taught us, right?" Lyon smirked as gray smirked

* * *

Sherry and Sumiko has already got off from the motorcycle and watched Lyon and Gray fighting together. They hid behind tress and watched silently as the fight went down to a discussion which Sumiko heard by miles away.

"Lyon-sama... what could he be talking about?" Sherry asked while she watched Lyon and Gray whispering

"Ara? Sumiko? Where are you?" she asked while looking around to find the lavender haired girl

"Understand?" Lyon whispered as he looked at Gray

"What was that?!" Gray yelled in disbelieve

"Like I said" Lyon as he freeze Gray "You are no longer needed!" Lyon yelled as he encased Gray in ice and make a tower with Gray on the top

"Oi! Lyon! Damn you!" Gray struggled inside the ice

"Lyon-sama! What are you doing?" Sherry ask "Sumiko! Where are you?! God when we need your help the most, why did you have to disappear at time like this?!" Sherry called out

"God damn it! Let me go, Lyon! Don't give me this crap!" Gray yelled

"Just stay up there and watch, Gray!" Lyon chuckled

"Turning on your friend? That's harsh, man..." Racer said

"Please, don't get me wrong. He's not my friend" Lyon said "We just happened to have the same teacher... that's all"

"Why, you..." Gray glared

"But, Lyon-sama..."

"No complaining! We, Lamia Scale will take over the battle" Lyon smirked

"But! Sumiko would be furious at you!" Sherry said

"I said no complaining!" Lyon glared

"Hai..."

"Let's go, Sherry"

"Uh, sure" Sherry nodded

* * *

As Lyon and Racer reached a hill, Lyon stopped and turned to Racer.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled as he fires some ice shaped eagle at Racer who dodge it easily

"You still don't get that you can't hit me?" Racer mocked

"Come on, what's the matter?" Racer said as he kicks Lyon "Is that all you've got? Can't you see it's over?" Racer added as Lyon falls to the ground.

"You said I don't have the power to take my opponent down?" Racer ask as he took a piece of Lyon's ice from behind and tried to stab Lyon

"Since you asked... this thing should be more than enough" Racer said as he stopped the piercing ice, few inch from Lyon's neck

"With the speed I possess, I can get you before you have the chance to cast a single spell" Racer explains "Now, it's noce to be able to get hot-headed and overconfident at your age, but you picked the wrong opponent. I'm an Oracion Seis. Six generals, six prayers, six pillars that can never fall. Those who seek to disturb those pillars, find only death" Racer said

"I knew it...Sumiko-chi was right" Lyon mumbles "When I saw the birds in the distance flying at an incredible speed, I got the feeling I'd figured out the secret of your magic. Your magic doesn't allow you to increase your own speed at all." Lyon smirked

"It slows down the sensation of time for your opponent, or rather, for everyone within a specific radius. In other words, all you've been doing is slowing me down and since your magic's range is limited, the moment someone sees you from outside that range... your speed is stolen away" Lyon finished as Racer looked up to see Sumiko holding her bow whith Gray standing at the ice tower that Lyon made.

"You separated me from them on purpose?" Racer stands up

"I see, suddenly everything looks crystal clear" Gray said as he helped Sumiko to focused the bow to Racer

"But from that outrageous distance, they can't possibly hit me!" Racer said

"Oh... They will... Sumiko-chi can see anything even if it's so far away... beside when the member of Fairy Tail are trying to accomplish anything they really care about, they're unstoppable!" Lyon explains

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray said as he and Sumiko fires the arrow

"I-it's fast" Racer said as his glasses broke. The arrow hit him as he fall unconscious. Sumiko, Gray, and Sherry walks towards the hill where Lyon and an unconscious Racer are.

"We did it, Lyon" Gray said

"We have to deal with five more guys like that?" Lyon sighed

"Mou.. You two... I thought you two are really fighting" Sherry said

"That's the older pupil for you" Gray smirked

"Beside... if we really fighting... Sumiko-chi would definitely kill me" Lyon smirked as he looked up to the confused girl who's tilting her head

"Can you stand?" Gray asked while giving Lyon his hand

"Are you making fun of me?" Lyon twitched as they all laughed

"I'm not done yet!" Racer suddenly stands up and opened his shirt to reveal bombs. Lyon quickly stands up with the help of Sherry and Gray quickly pulls Sumiko close to him

"I'm swore an oath to Oracion Seis, and mistakes like defeated won't be forgiven!" He yelled

"That's..." Lyon ask

"Explosive Lacrima" Sumiko and Sherry said at the same time

"This bastard, don't tell me-" Gray said

"A life for a life" Racer said

"Why you.." Gray tried to uses his magic but stumbles and falls but Sumiko caught him in time

'_Crap, I'm using too much magic power in the last attack and now my magic is used up... at time like this' _Gray thought as Sumiko extends her hand to cast a spell but Lyon suddenly pushes himself against Racer and sent both of them off of the cliff

"Lyon" Gray yelled

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry gasped

'_Honestly, so much for the younger pupils' _Lyon thought before the bomb explodes. Sumiko, Sherry and Gray ran towards the edge of the cliff and looks down

"No!" Sherry yelled "Lyon-sama!"

"Lyon!" Gray yelled while Sumiko stared in a pure surprise for the first time as she held a sobbing Gray in her arms

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Darkness**

Everyone hears the explosion Racer caused, then Sherry, Gray and Sumiko watch it with wide eyes. Gray doesn't believe that Lyon is dead and goes down to search for him, while Sherry starts to ask herself whose fault Lyon's death is. Suddenly a black light came not too far from them as Gray squinted his eyes because of the brightness

"What the heck is that light?" he asked as he turned to Sumiko "Could that be Nirvana?"

"Yeah..." Sumiko nodded as she stared at the light.

"Lyon!" Gray called out "Answer me, Lyon!"

Gray and Sumiko continues to search for Lyon while Sherry stands by, continually asking who is to blame. Then, she looked at Gray and come to a conclusion _'His fault?'_ She thought with wide eyes, filled with hatred. She falls into the darkness and attacks Gray with a tree doll, Sumiko who seems to notice this, pushed Gray off from the attack "What the...?" he screamed as he fall to the ground. Sumiko who was captured tried to struggle again's the branch

"You're in the way!" Sherry screamed as she tightened the doll around Sumiko who pass out a second later "If you refuse to die! I'll kill your friends! Let's see how you feels about that!"

"What are you doing Sherry?!" Gray asked in wide eyes as he watched Sumiko to fall to the ground "What did you do to her?!"

"It was your faults that Lyon-sama is dead!" Sherry screamed

Gray screamed angrily as he stared at her. Sherry quickly captured him and defeats him before she throw him to the ground. "So, who's next?" she smirked evily

* * *

Lucy wakes up and discovers that Virgo has given her and Natsu new clothes to wear from the Celestial Spirit World. Virgo disappears afterwards, returning to the Spirit World. Lucy realizes that she lost all her Magic Power. Suddenly, Sherry comes out of the forest and is about to attack Natsu and Lucy when Gray stops her right in her tracks.

"Let me go! Damn you! You're still alive?!" Sherry shouted as she struggled against Gray's hold "I'm getting revenge for Lyon-sama!"

"She's been acting weird after that light appeared" Gray explained "And Sumiko didn't want to explain it to me"

"You were acting pretty weird before too!" Natsu exclaimed

"Huh?" Gray asked confusedly

Lucy sweat dropped and quickly turned towards him "Natsu, that was a fake..." she explained

'I won't forgive you! Revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry glared at him

"Revenge for who exactly?" a voice which is belonged to Lyon said as everyone turned around to see Lyon and Sumiko standing a few feet behind them "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated"

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry questioned

"He's a stubborn one" Gray smirked as he released her

"Well, it was pretty close..." he paused "That guy's bomb lacrima was more powerful than I thought. It took a long time before I was able to move again."

"Yup, he's stubborn all right" Lucy laughed

Lyon smirked and glanced at Natsu "Well, I'm not as stubborn as this guy" he said

"Say what?!" Natsu snapped

"You jump down his throat for _that_?" Lucy asked

"Thank... Goodness..." Sherry said as she fell to the ground and passed out. Then the darkness came out from her body into the sky

"What's this?" Natsu asked

"As I though, she was taken over by something..." Gray said as he turned towards the lavender haired girl "Mind telling us what it is?"

"That's Nirvana..." Lucy answered in her stead as everyone exchanged looks

A pillar of black light with dark Magic streams bursts into the sky, making the group to look up in surprise "What the?! Natsu asked as they stared at the light

"We were too late..." Sumiko muttered as she stared at the sky

"Damn it! Erza was inside that light!" Gray said

"Oh, no!" Lucy gasped

"I've never smelled anything so dangerous as this" Natsu said as a huge thing came out of the ground in front of them

"What in the world is this? I don't get it!" Natsu screamed while the other looked at the gigantic thing in front of them

"It's coming out of the ground around here!" Gray exclaimed

"So _this _is what Nirvana is?" Lucy questioned in shock

"Can you even call it 'magic' at this point?" Lyon asked as the ground started to shake

"Whoa, the ground's shaking..." Natsu noted

"Does anyone hear cracking?" Gray asked

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this..." Lucy shakes her head fearfully

"Right?" Gray frowned as they are caught up in the awakening of Nirvana.

"Just as I thought!" Lucy exclaimed as something break out of the ground, erupts upwards along with them. Nirvana's true form is revealed as an old city of the ancients which was moving and Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Sumiko was caught up on one of it's leg. They started to head up with Natsu on the lead, followed by Gray, Sumiko and then Lucy. But suddenly, it moved which causing them to clung onto the leg and Natsu trying hard not to throw up any moment.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" Gray questioned

"Get it together already, 'kay?" Lucy said

"this thing's... you know, _that_..." Natsu muttered sickly

"That?" Lucy asked

"It's transportation, right?" Natsu asked

"It's moving, but it's not transportation!" Gray tried to assure him "Think of it like that!"

"Got it!" Natsu exclaimed as he stood up and started to run before he stopped and sighed "I-I'm gonna hurl..."

"These are octopus legs! You're okay riding animals, right?" Lucy said

"There ain't any octopus in the forest..." Natsu protested

"Stop sweating the details!" Lucy scolded him as he slapped himself

"Okay! I'm fine now!" He exclaimed as the leg started to shake causing him to fall over a little

"Idiot! Don't let it get to you!" Gray said

"I know! Leave it to me!" he said and then it shake again as he started to slipped down. Sumiko quickly jumped down which making Gray and Lucy to be surprised

"Sumiko!" Gray and Lucy called out as Sumiko continued to fall towards Natsu as she grabbed his hand. She gripped onto him and with all of her might she pulled him and throw him back upwards. Gray watched in pure horror as she fell down "Sumiko!" he screamed with wide eyes

"Mikorin!" Natsu yelled as well. Suddenly, something caught her just in time as Gray, Natsu and Lucy stared with a relieved wide eyes

They all sighed and smirked "Happy!" Natsu exclaimed

"Aye!"

"Happy! Nice catch!" Lucy grinned

"Geez... that girl gonna give me heart attack..." Gray sighed in relief as Lucy just chuckled

"Happy" Sumiko muttered

Happy nodded in understanding as he released her to join the other. Natsu and Sumiko exchanged high five before Happy took off with Natsu "That was too cool, hero!" they heard Natsu said as they laughed at him lightly.

"You guys head to the top like that!" Gray shouted "We're going inside that hole over there!"

"Right!" Natsu shouted back "Aye, sir!"

They watch as Natsu and Happy flew up to the sky. Gray sighed in stratification as he turned towards the lavender haired girl and lightly hand-chopped her head as she put her hands up with a frown "Why...?" she questioned

"For being reckless" Gray sighed "I thought you'd be done for sure"

"Sorry..." Sumiko mumbled with a smile as they stared at each other

"Am I a third wheel here?" Lucy sweat dropped as the couple backed away from each other

"It's not like that!" Gray yelled in defense before he turned away towards the hole "Come on, we don't have much time"

The women watched as he entered the hole with blush clearly visible on his cheek. Lucy just huffed and smiled at that before she took Sumiko's hand

"He's right, come on, Sumiko" she said as she dragged her towards the hole. As they walked out of the hole, they were soon greeted by some sort of old buildings with nobody's around. They stared at the building in confusion

"So, where are we?" Gray asked

"It definitely looks like a city of some sort" Lucy explained

"What kind of magic is this anyway?" he asked again "Some ruins with crazy huge legs?"

"It seems like a really old city" Lucy noted

"Exactly! Yes..." a voice said as they turned around to see Hoteye with Jura beside him "This is the fantastic city of Nirvana"

"Seeing you here as well gives me confidence!" Jura said

"The dude from Lyon's guild!" Gray exclaimed as he see Jura

"And a member of Oracion Seis?!" Lucy asked in surprise

"But why?!" Gray and Lucy asked in unison

"Worry not. He has become out ally" Jura assured them

"Huh?" Gray asked

"Love, throughout the world! Yes..." Hoteye said

Lucy and Gray stared in disbelieve "No way!" they exclaimed

"Didn't this man kept saying 'money, money' before?" Lucy whispered

"Can the old dude use magic to make people see the light?" Gray sweat dropped

"Well, this and that happened" Jura explained

"Oh yeah... Sherry went and flipped out, too" Gray and Lucy sweat dropped

"What happened to Sherry?" Jura asked in worry

"Well, we already returned her to normal" Gray said to assure him

"So... Sumiko-dono?" Jura turned towards the girl who just stood there listening to their conversation.

Sumiko turned towards him as she blinked in respond and she paused for a moment "This is the ancient capital which once live the ancient Nirvit people."

"The Nirvit?" Lucy questioned

Sumiko nodded "... It was around... 4000 years ago." she paused again "... There was many wars were happening around the world. The Nirvit maintained their neutrality and lamented the state of the world. So they created a magic that world restore balance to the world and it was an ultra-magic that switch light and darkness; the Kingdom of Peace, Nirvana"

"So this walking city..." Gray started

"... is Nirvana itself" Lucy continued his statement

"It's ironic... geez" Gray said "It has the name that signifies peace, and yet is being used for evil."

"It would've been a good magic, if they hadn't originally used to turn light into darkness as one of its elements" Lucy concludes

"Nothing can be done now. The ancients likely never considered so far ahead. Strong magic has strong secondary effects" Jura said

"True that" Gray nodded as he glanced at Sumiko

"In any case, we are in trouble now that it is moving. We most stop it without any further delay" Hoteye said "Yes..."

"Well, duh!" Gray said

"Yup!" Lucy said as Sumiko just nodded in respond. Then suddenly, fire litted out from above as they all stared up in surprise "A light!" Lucy exclaimed

"That's brain, yes..." Hoteye said "He's probably moving this city from atop the King's summit. While he is doing that, Brain cannot use other magic. It's out chance to strike! Yes..."

"If he's moving it... Then is he heading somewhere?" Gray asked

"Perhaps..." Hoteye said "However, I do not know where to."

"Caitshelter..." Sumiko muttered as she looked away "Am I right?"

Suddenly, midnight appeared on top of the building "Only I understand what Father is thinking..." he replied as he narrowed his eyes towards Sumiko

"Midnight..." Hoteye muttered as they stared up in surprise

"Oracion Seis!" Gray exclaimed

"It's the one that was always asleep!" Lucy noted

"Hoteye... you betrayed my father?" Midnight asked as he stepped down in front of them only to appear behind them

"No, I did not" he replied as he looked back as Midnight changed place to the side "I merely realized that Brain is wrong."

"What?" he asked as he appeared behind Gray, Sumiko and Lucy "You say my father is wrong?"

"When did he...?" Lucy asked in surprise

"Wait, what do you mean by 'father'?" Gray asked

"It's a father-son Dark Guild?" Lucy asked

"People's hearts are not meant to be twisted around by magic. Even those with weak hearts, can raise to become strong!" Hoteye glared at him as Midnight scoffed as he attacks the group with his Reflector, which slices the building around them. However, Hoteye manages to save the group with his Earth Magic.

"What just happened?" Gray asked

"Hoteye-dono caused the ground to collapse!" Jura said "He saved us!"

"You all should go to the King's Summit. The Six General's strength is well matched. Leave Midnight to me." Hoteye explained

"You and I fight?" Midnight asked

"Liquid Ground!" Hoteye yelled. He uses his Liquid Ground to attack, but Midnight is able to deflect it.

"Oracion Seis are gonna crush each other?" Gray asked as they watch the fight

Lucy frowned in fear "This is really quiet the development." she muttered

"Hoteye-dono..." Jura mumbled

"Now, hurry and go! And also..." Hoteye instructed them as he paused "My real name is... Richard! Yes..."

"Richard-dono..."

"Hm..." Midnight scoffed "Telling your real name to the enemy... You really have fallen, Hoteye"

"I have been awaken by love! I have no need for codenames!" he said as he used his magic to attack "Prepare yourself!"

Gray, Sumiko, Lucy, and Jura quickly ran away and walked towards the King's Summit. Then, they run into Brain who is dragging Natsu by his scarf. "Natsu!" Lucy called out as Brain stopped and turned towards them "What happened?" Lucy asked

"It's 'cause this is transportation" Natsu said, looking pale as they heard Happy whine "Everyone..."

"Happy!" Lucy called out worriedly as they spotted him on the ground.

"Neko-dono, you are also unharmed?" Jura asked

"Neko-dono?" Lucy and Gray asked in unison as Sumiko stared at him in confusion

"Save Natsu..." Happy said as he cried "He's being taken away..."

"Half of the Six Generals are finished, their starts have fallen" Brain muttered as he stared at them "Starting now, I wil created a new set of Generals. Including this one."

"I figure this would happen eventually. Finally getting scouted by a Dark Guild, huh?" Gray asked as he stared dow to Natsu

"Natsu isn't gonna do what you say!" Lucy proclaimed

"Nirvana will soak this boy's heart in darkness, and he will become nothing but my loyal servant." He smirked

"Hell no, I won't!" Natsu yelled as he bite Brain's hand

Brain frowned as he lift his hands up with Natsu still biting it "You still have that much strength left?" he asked in disbelieve before he slammed him down to the ground

"He does not seem so well" Jura said when he see Natsu slumping down on the ground.

"He gets extreme motion sickness" Gray explained

"Hurry up... and beat... this guy..." Natsu said weakly "Stop... this thing"

"I'm not doin' it for you, but sure!" Gray said

"Yeah!" Lucy nodded

"Stop? Nirvana? Not even possible." Jura smirked arrogantly "This city will shortly reach its first destination; Caitshelter."

"That's Wendy and Carla's guild!" Happy noted "But why?"

"Tell us your purpose. Why do you aim for Wendy-dono's guild?" Jura demanded

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a guild of light into one of darkness in an instant." he explained "I can't wait. I suspect you'll see true hell"

"We can't let this guy off!" Lucy yelled

"This bastard is gettin' to me!" Gray glared, but then he paled when Jura came behind him with a strong aura

"Did you not hear me?" Jura asked in an angry tone as he glares at him "Tell us your purpose!"

Brain laughed "I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you!" he said "I will become the judge ruling over light and darkness! Bow down before me!"

"This man needs to be dealt with" Jura said as he stepped to the front line

"Dude..." Gray tried to call out to him

"It seems like there is no talking with him." Jura said

"Begone, worms!" Brain said as he raised his cane as he prepared to attack them. Jura, being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, easily holds off Brain's Darkness Magic using his Earth Magic, stunning Brain, Lucy and Gray.

"W-What is this magic power?" Brain stuttered in surprise

"Stand. I will not let you rest until you say why did you targeting Caitshelter!" Jura said glaring at him with determined eyes

"Wait, could this old guy..." Gray muttered

"...be really crazy powerful?" Lucy once again finished his sentence.

"This is someone with the title of Wizard Saint, just like Mikorin and out master." Happy said

"I see... You surprised me for a moment there." Brain smirked "I suppose the distinction of being one of the Wizard Saints is not just for show."

"There are many other guilds closer that Caitshelter" Jura started "There must be some reason why you head there specifically."

Brain raised his cane once more "There is no need for those that will shortly be dead to know!" he said as he pointed his cane at Jura "Dark Rondo!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have to stop right there... so... I've got nothing to say... er... PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
